This invention relates to the holding or keeping of relatively large sheets of flexible material, such as paper, in either a flat condition or in a rolled up storage condition.
Devices for rolling or unrolling flexible sheets of material are well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 216,654, 2,202,582 and 3,640,482. Such prior devices are not, however, specifically designed for use in storing or unrolling of relatively large sheets of material such as blueprints, maps and other plans into flat condition for reading. To meet the objectives of the present invention, the sheet material holding device must be relatively inexpensive, simple to assemble and effective in firmly holding relatively large, flexible sheets of material in a flat condition as well as to enable the orderly and easy rolling or coiling of such sheets of material into tubular form with facilities to hold the rolled up sheets in coiled condition for storage purposes.